Danny's New Mother
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny is fighting Ember in Amity Park and the battle between the both of them is fierce. Ember actually knocks out Danny and brings him to her realm. Ember has an idea of what she wants to do to Danny so she begins changing Danny. How does Danny change? Read and find out. Ember is 21.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: KNOCK-OUT!**

_Danny's POV – Amity Park:_

Here I was flying over Amity Park making sure that no ghost was out terrorizing the city or anything. That is what I do every day. You see, I am a ghost that protects the town. Now, I know that some of you are probably thinking something, a ghost that protects people from other ghosts. Well you see, I am not a full-ghost like the ghosts that come out of the Ghost Zone. I am a half-ghost. Now, some of you are now confused, how can I only be half-ghost? Easy. I am half-human as well. You see, I was involved in an accident in my parent's basement and during that accident, I was turned into a half-ghost. That is how I turned into a half-ghost. Back to what I was doing. I was flying over Amity Park making sure that no ghost was out of the Ghost Zone when all of a sudden, I was zapped on my back. I looked around to see who could have zapped my back when I saw the culprit, Ember McLain, the dead-diva pop princess, or so she claims.

"Ember, what do you want?" I asked her a little irritated. You see, Ember McLain, or should I say, Ember McLame, is one of my enemies from the Ghost Zone. We have been fighting for years and she never wins at all and she knows that. I am just too strong for her.

"I want you," she said towards my direction. Great, here we go again. Ember has been coming out of the Ghost Zone once a week to 'get me', of course, and I have always wondered what she meant by that. The next thing that I knew, Ember charged towards me with speed that I wished that I had.

'Whoa, when did Ember get a power boost?' I asked myself. I looked at Ember and I saw something that I could not believe at all. I saw Ember's power level and I noticed that she was on the same power level that I was on. Ember continued to charge towards me and I really had to try to dodge her.

_Ember's POV:_

Here I was fighting the dipstick again in his hometown and I already knew the outcome of the battle already. I was going to lose and he was going to throw me back in the Ghost Zone. It has been that usual routine for the past five years. Yeah, I know. I have been fighting the dipstick for five years now. As I was fighting him, I noticed that I was able to get in some good hits. I was happy to know that I was able to do that. As I was fighting him, I noticed that he was starting to get weak as well. Seeing my chance and opportunity, I slugged him hard and I saw him fall unconscious right before me.

"Finally, I won," I said. I looked at the unconscious Danny and carried him to my realm. I could not wait to put my plan into action. I just hope that Danny does not escape before I am able to do what I have to do. When I got to my realm, I set Danny in the guest bedroom and covered him up with the covers. I know that some of you are wondering about something. Why was I, one of his enemies, trying to help Danny when I just knocked him out? The answer is simple. I am going to make Danny my son by force. You see, I have always wanted to be a mother and I never had a chance to be one. I tried to get pregnant during the mating season for us ghosts, but I was always unable to. Now some of you are probably thinking about something else as well. How am I going to make Danny my son? Easy. I am going to make him my son through age regression. Recently I have been studying about age regression and the effects that it has on people, but I found out that if a ghost goes through age regression, they literally de-age to the age that you want them to be at, and that is what I was going to do to Danny. I was going to de-age Danny to where he was about a three year old to where he has to be dependent on me. I went to my room to get the first thing that was going to change Danny into a toddler and it was something to make him shrink, a smaller suit. I found out that there was a material in the Ghost Zone that when it is worn, it makes the person actually shrink. I grabbed the suit and I went to the room that Danny was sleeping in.

"Finally, I will have what I want." I opened up the door and I saw that Danny was still sleeping. I went to Danny and I carefully took off his suit that he was wearing without waking him up. I was able to do it by just phasing off his suit. As soon as it was off, I started to put the smaller suit on him. It was a hassle, I had to admit. As soon as it was on him, I left the room. I did not want Danny to wake up and him to see me and to fight me. Before I left the room, I left behind a glass of water with ice and some aspirin of my own concoction. I left the room knowing that Danny would be groggy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Changes**

_Danny's POV – Four Hours Later:_

I woke up with a headache the size of Texas and it hurt. When I was fully up, I noticed that I was in a room of some sorts. I was thinking of where I could be. I looked around the room for some sort of clue when I saw a glass of water and some aspirin. Knowing the headache that I currently have, I downed the aspirin and the water. The aspirin actually helped out. I jumped out of the bed that I was in and I noticed that I was a couple of inches shorter than I used to be.

"Huh, I can find out later of what's happening to me," I said to myself. I continued to look around the room to get some sort of clue of where I was. As I looked around, I noticed that there was nothing that was giving me the slightest hint of where I was. I went to the door and I opened it up and I saw a hallway. At least I knew I was in a house, but where was I? That was the main question. I continued to walk around and nothing was giving me a clue at all.

"Man, where am I?" I simply asked myself. As I was walking, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I am sorry. I should have seen where I was going," I said while rubbing my butt for I landed on it hard.

"It is okay dipstick. I should have seen where I was going as well." Oh my god. It can't be. I am in Ember's realm. I stood up as fast as possible and when I did, I noticed that I was shorter than Ember. Normally I am taller than her, but what made me shrink? I went to Ember and I stood by her side and I measured myself against her. I was three inches shorter than her. I could not believe it.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Ember asked me.

"I am trying to figure out how I shrunk. I used to be taller than you," I said to Ember casually. Remembering that I was in Ember's realm, I went to a defensive stance.

"What am I doing here Ember?" I asked her.

_Ember's POV:_

I looked at Danny and I could tell that he was getting shorter. Good, my plan was working, but the next thing to work on was to get him to be younger, physically, and I already had a plan on how to do that. I looked at Danny and I saw him take a defensive stance.

"What am I doing here Ember?" he asked me. I already knew what to say to him.

"I don't know Danny. I did not even know that you were even here at all," I told him lying through my teeth.

"Serious? You did not even know that I was here?" Danny asked me.

"Hey, how could I know who is in my realm or how they got here," I told Danny. I saw that Danny just looked at me and just nodded his head in agreement. I looked at Danny and I figured that it was time to put the next phase of my plan into action.

"Danny," I said speaking up, "I just made some food if you are hungry," I told him. I already had a plate of food ready for Danny, but I put something else in it. A special ingredient that is going to make him de-age, literally.

_Danny's POV:_

I tried to say something to Ember to say that I was not hungry at all when all of a sudden, my stomach growled in hunger.

"I will take that as a yes Danny. Follow me." I followed Ember in her realm and I was surprised on how big it was. As we were walking, I saw a door that was open that had nothing but music equipment, I passed a room that had nothing but elliptical machines, no doubt the workout room, and I saw a studio. Wow, Ember's realm was huge. I continued to follow Ember when I found out that I was walking downstairs. That surprised me even further. Ember's realm has two floors. I followed Ember to what seemed like a dining room. As soon as I was in the dining room, I went to the table and as soon as I sat down, I saw a plate placed before me. I could not believe what was on the plate. It was pasta, one of my favorite dishes. I took a bite out of the pasta and I was surprised by how it tasted. It even tasted better than my mom's pasta. I ate the food that was on the plate and I was still hungry.

"Ember, can I have some more please?" I asked her.

_Ember's POV:_

I was surprised when Danny asked if he wanted more.

"Sure Danny. Just let me get some more for you real quick." I went to the stove where the sauce was still simmering. I grabbed some sauce and I grabbed some noodles for him. Before I even brought out the plate, I took the 'special ingredient' and I mixed it in within the food to hide it. I brought the plate out to Danny for him to eat.

"Here you go Danny," I said as I placed a new plate before him. I watched him eat and I saw him eat as if I was his mother already, but I did not want Danny to be given the wrong impression of what I was doing. Within minutes, Danny was done with the plate of pasta.

"Ah, thank you Ember. I do not know why, but I am starting to get tired now." Yes, the ingredient that I put in Danny's dish was working already, and since he had two plates, it was going to go faster. I saw Danny head upstairs and I could not wait to see how far he was going to change. I looked at the time and I saw that it was only noon. That is when an idea hit me.

'Since Danny is going to be sleeping, I can put on an even smaller suit on him which will cause him to shrink more and some more aspirin to make the changes to go faster,' I thought to myself. I flew behind Danny and I stayed invisible for I did not want Danny to know that I was following him. I flew upstairs just to see Danny about to go to bed. I waited for about 10 minutes to go by when I knew that he would not know what I was doing. I went to my room and I grabbed the next suit size that was smaller. I went to the room where Danny was sleeping and I saw how peacefully he was sleeping. I went to his side and I carefully took off the suit that was on him and I put the smaller suit on him. I found out that it was starting to get easier. Before I left, I put some more of my 'aspirin' on the table and some more water. I then left the room for Danny to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Sudden Change**

_Danny's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up feeling refreshed, but I still had a small headache. I was sitting up in the bed and I saw that there was some more aspirin on the table and some more water. I downed the water and the aspirin just like last time. When I was done, my headache subsided a bit, but it was still there. I got up from the bed and I noticed that I was shorter, again. I went to the nearest mirror and I saw that I lost a foot in height. I could not believe it.

"What is happening to me?" I said to myself. As soon as I spoke, I noticed that my voice started to sound young. I could not believe it. It was like as if I was getting younger by the day, but that got me wondering. What was making me young? I had to find out. I was about to fly out of Ember's realm and go to the Far Frozen and see Frostbite to see if he could see what was wrong with me when all of a sudden, the door opened up and Ember saw me.

"Hey Danny, food is ready if you are hungry," Ember said to me. I thought about it for a while and I went downstairs to the dining room. As I was arrived at the table, I noticed how short I have become. I saw that I was still taller than the table, but not that much. I sat down in the chair and I just waited for the food to be served. Within seconds, Ember placed a plate in front of me and I started to eat what was on the plate which so happened to be a breakfast. Pancakes, sausage, and eggs. It was good. I continued to eat the food and I found out that I was full from the food already. Normally, I would be able to eat two plates worth, but I was unable to. I got full from one plate. I pushed the plate away from me and I got up from the table. When I was done eating, I wanted to watch some TV, but for some strange reason, I asked Ember before just going ahead and watching TV.

"Hey Ember, can I please watch some TV?" I asked her. It felt weird to just ask her, to tell you the truth.

"Sure you can Danny, just nothing inappropriate," Ember said to me. I could not believe the way that she spoke to me. She spoke to me just like a mother, but I knew that was impossible. I went to the living room and what I saw amazed me. Ember had a 72-inch TV. It was awesome.

_Ember's POV:_

Here I was in the kitchen about to do the dishes that I used to make breakfast and I saw Danny in the living room watching TV. I saw how short and young that Danny has become in the short amount of time that I brought him here. I could not wait for him to be a three year old. I continued to do the dishes and I continued to watch Danny at the same time. I continued to do the dishes when all of a sudden, I heard screaming. I went to the living room and I saw that the screaming was coming from Danny. I went to his side and I saw before me that he got shorter again. In a way, I was happy that this was happening, but I did not want Danny to know that I was happy that this was happening. So, to save face, I acted concerned.

"Danny, what is wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm hurting. Ember, what is happening to me?" Danny asked me. I knew what was happening, but I did not want Danny to know at all. I saw Danny shrink another foot before my eyes. I could not believe it. Danny was already this short in two days. At the rate that he is going at, Danny should be a three year old by tomorrow. I could not wait. After a while, the pain that Danny was experiencing was gone. I continued to hold onto him to make sure that he was not going to feel any other pain.

_Danny's POV:_

I was in so much pain that it hurt like hell. The next thing that I knew, the pain was gone. I opened up my eyes and I noticed that Ember was holding me tightly to her. I could not believe it. Why was Ember caring so much about me? What is it about me that she is trying to protect now all of a sudden? Was Ember having a change of heart? I had all of these questions running through my head and more. I was on my feet and I noticed that I shrunk another foot. I could not believe it. I was now only at Ember's waist in height. It was humiliating to tell you the truth.

"Ember," I said speaking up realizing my voice changed yet again," I am just going to go upstairs and rest a little."

"Okay Danny. Just come downstairs at all if you need anything at all." I just nodded my head when she said that. I went upstairs to the bedroom that I first arrived in and I just plopped on the bed. I did not really sleep. I was really thinking of what was happening to me ever since I came here. I wanted to know what was changing me. I thought back to when I first arrived and nothing was coming to mind. Looking at the time, which was about noon, I went back downstairs. As soon as I was downstairs, Ember saw me.

"Oh, hi Danny. Do you need anything?" she asked me. I did not say anything to her at all. I just went to the living room and I sat down and I started to watch some TV. I watched TV for what seemed like hours and after a while, I was starting to get tired. Eventually, I fell asleep on the couch.

_Ember's POV – Five Hours Later:_

I could not believe of what I saw. Danny was watching TV when he fell asleep. I went to him and I picked him up and I started to carry him upstairs. As I was carrying him upstairs, I felt his head nuzzle into my shoulder. It was cute. I arrived in the room that I brought Danny in on his first day here. I went to the bed and I put him to bed. Before I left the room for Danny to sleep, I looked at him one last time and I just smiled. I knew by the time that tomorrow came, he would be a three year old. I was happy. My own method of age regression worked. I looked at the time and I saw that it was only 5 PM in the evening. Thinking that Danny might wake up hungry, I went downstairs to the kitchen and I started to make something for the both of us.

_Danny's POV – Three Hours Later – 8:00 PM:_

I woke up from a sleep that I was in and I felt great. As I was getting up, I noticed that I was in a bed. I remembered me falling asleep on the couch in the living room. I was thinking of how I got in this bed when I remembered that I was in Ember's realm. That is when it came to me. Ember must have carried me upstairs to this bed, but that got me thinking again. Why was Ember taking care of me even though a couple of days ago we were fighting? It does not make sense at all. As I got up from the bed, my nose picked up a smell and it smelled good. I went downstairs and I saw that Ember was still cooking.

"That smells good Ember," I said speaking up.

"Oh Danny, I did not even know that you were even up. I am almost done with dinner. If you want, you can watch some TV before it is done."

"Okay." I went back to the living room and I continued to watch some more TV. Within thirty minutes of me watching TV, Ember was able to get down with dinner. I floated over to the table and what I saw made my mouth drool. I saw that she made pork-chops, mashed potatoes, and corn. I bit into the food and it was amazing.

"Ember, this food is amazing," I told her as I continued to eat the food that was in front of me.

_Ember's POV:_

I was happy with what Danny had just said to me. I saw Danny eating the food that was placed in front of him and I knew that as soon as he was done with that plate that he was eating, he would be a three year old by tomorrow. I could not wait. Danny and I continued to eat the food and within moments, the both of us were done. I started to gather the dishes and I started to clean them, well I was about to when all of a sudden I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down and I saw Danny.

"What is it Danny?" I asked him.

"Uh Ember, can I help?" I could not believe it. Danny wanted to help me out with the dishes. I just looked at him and I smiled.

"If you want to," I told him. What I saw him do made me smile. I would wash and rinse them and I saw Danny dry them and put them away. I was able to get the dishes done faster like that. When they were all done, I went to the living room for I wanted to watch some TV. I noticed that Danny followed me to the living room. I sat down and I saw Danny sit down right next to me. I was starting to like it. Danny and I both watched TV for a couple of hours when Danny started to get sleepy again, but I noticed that he fell asleep on my lap. It was cute when Danny did that. I picked up Danny again and I carried him upstairs to bed. I looked at him one more time and I knew that by tomorrow, he would be a three year old. I went to my room quickly and I grabbed a smaller suit and I phased off the suit that he had on. After that was off, I put the smaller suit on him. With that on him, I left the room for Danny to sleep. I could not wait for tomorrow. I went to my room and I prepared myself for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Danny's Last Change and the Shopping Trip**

_Danny's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up feeling refreshed as ever. I could not even remember when I had a peaceful sleep like this. As I got up, I noticed that I was in bed again. That is when it hit me. Ember carried me upstairs last night. I was still trying to figure out why Ember has been caring about me so much, but I was unable to come up with anything at all. I got up from the bed and when I landed on the floor, I noticed that I shrunk even more. I was curious as to how much I shrunk, so I went to the nearest mirror and looked at myself. What I saw almost made me faint. I looked like a three-year-old. I could not believe.

"Great," I said as I saw myself in the mirror. Even my voice sounded younger. What was happening to me? I was a three-year-old everywhere, physically. I looked at my entire body and I saw that my entire body did look like a three year old body. I was confused as to how it was even possible. I continued to look at my new three-year-old body when all of a sudden, I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Danny, it is Ember. Are you up?"

"Yes I am," I responded to Ember. I saw the door open up and Ember walked in.

"Good, get dressed. I took the liberty of getting you some clothes. They are in the dresser drawers. I did not know your size, so I had to guess." When Ember said that to me, I went to the dresser drawers and I opened them up and what I saw surprised me. There was clothes there and it looked like clothes that any three year old would wear. I could not believe it. Ember left the room before I started to get dressed. I grabbed some clothes and I started to put them on. I was surprised when they did fit me. I could not believe it. I took off the suit that I always wore and I put it in the basket that I saw right next to the dresser. I continued to get dressed in the clothes that I saw in the dresser. As soon as I was dressed in the new clothes, I went to the mirror and I could not believe the clothes that Ember had picked out for me. The shirt that I was wearing had my symbol on it as well as the shorts that I was wearing. The socks that I was even wearing had my symbol on it. I stepped out of the room and as soon as Ember saw me, I saw her light up.

"Ah, don't you look cute," she said to me.

"I am not cute. I am handsome," I told her.

"Okay. Now, we have to leave Danny. I have to take you with me grocery shopping." Great. I was going to leave the realm looking like this. I could not believe it, but I had a question on my mind that I had to ask Ember.

"Uh Ember, why do all of the clothes that I am wearing have my symbol on them?" I asked her.

_Ember's POV:_

"Uh Ember, why do all of the clothes that I am wearing have my symbol on them?" Danny asked me. I bent down and I looked Danny in the eyes.

"The reason why is because you have a huge fan base here in the Ghost Zone, believe it or not, and someone decided to open up a store that is nothing but Danny Phantom," I told Danny.

"Wow. A whole store that is all about me. Cool," Danny said with some excitement.

"Come on Danny. We have to get to the grocery store."

"Why are we going there?"

"Because, I am running low on food and the reason why I am bringing you with me is because I cannot leave you here unsupervised. I mean, look at you. What can you possibly do in your current state? I first noticed that you were de-aging and I wanted to know why you were de-aging. I looked in countless books and I saw nothing that would give me an answer at all, so I decided to wait out to see how far you would de-age and I am guessing that it probably stopped by now. So, how old are you? Two? Three?" I asked Danny. I already knew the age that Danny was, but I was kind of curious to know if Danny was going to tell me or not, and it was a good thing that I lied to him when I told him that I even tried to find out how he was de-aging even though I was the cause of it.

"I am now a three-year-old and I appreciate that you even tried to find out what was causing me to de-age Ember."

"No problem. Here. Some shoes for you to try on. I had to guess your size," I said as I gave him a pair of shoes to go with the clothes that he was wearing.

"They fit Ember," Danny said as I saw him tie up the shoes.

"Good, now let's get going," I said to Danny as I flew out of my realm.

_Danny's POV:_

Here I was now a three-year-old and following Ember to the grocery store. I could not believe it. I did not even know that the Ghost Zone even had a grocery store. I thought that ghosts did not need to eat. I continued to follow Ember until we came to the grocery store. As soon as we landed, Ember picked me up and placed me in the front of the cart. It was humiliating. The next thing that I saw Ember do was punching in some numbers on a pad that was on the cart.

"Ember, what are you doing?" I asked quite confused.

"I am putting in my realm coordinates. You see Danny, these carts are transporters. When we ghosts are done shopping, we activate the warp button here on the cart and all of the items that we bought are then sent to our realm."

"Oh," I said as Ember finished. The next thing I knew, Ember was pushing me inside this store with me inside of the front cart. I was about to say something to Ember when all of a sudden, I saw her place her purse right next to me.

"Keep an eye on that for me, will ya?"

"Okay," I said to Ember. I continued to be pushed around the store and I saw Ember getting items and filling up the cart. The next isle that she went in was an isle that got me excited for some strange reason. It was an isle that was filled with candy.

_Ember's POV:_

Here I was shopping with Danny and I had to admit, it felt nice. As I was walking through the candy isle, I saw Danny get excited.

"Candy," Danny said repeatedly as I was walking through the isle. Seeing the way that Danny was acting, I knew what he wanted. He wanted some candy. I grabbed some candy and I placed it in the cart and I saw Danny gleam with happiness. I continued to push Danny around and we passed a sampler booth that was giving out free samples of cookies. I grabbed a cookie for me and I grabbed one for Danny to eat. As soon as I gave it to Danny, he started to eat it right away. I saw that Danny was happy as he was eating the cookie. I continued to look around for I still had some shopping to do. As I was shopping, I passed Kitty and Johnny shopping as well. I stopped and for I wanted to talk to them.

"Danny, I am going to go and talk to Kitty. I want you to keep an eye on the groceries. Can you do that for me?" I asked him. I saw Danny nod his head yes as I went to Kitty.

"Hey Kitty, how are you doing?" I asked her as I walked up to her.

_Kitty's POV:_

Johnny and I were shopping when all of a sudden, I saw Ember shopping as well and I saw that she had a child in the cart. I was curious as to who the child could be for I knew that it was not Ember's child. I was about to go up to her and see how she was doing when she walked up to me.

"Hey Kitty, how are you doing?" Ember asked me as she walked up to me.

"Oh, I am just doing some shopping with Johnny for a nice romantic dinner that the both of us are going to have tonight," I told Ember.

"Oh, you and your romance stuff Kitty. You love anything that has to do with romance," Ember said to me. Hey, she was right. I love anything that has to do with romance. I then looked back and Ember's cart and I still saw a child in her cart. I knew that I had to ask her.

"So Ember, who is the child?" I asked her.

_Ember's POV:_

"So Ember, who is the child?" Kitty asked me. I looked at where she was pointing and I noticed that she was pointing at Danny. I knew that I had to tell her the truth for she was my best friend, heck, she was like my sister.

"Kitty, I do not want you to freak out, but that child there is Danny Phantom." As soon as I told her that the child was none other the Danny Phantom, I saw her freeze on the spot. I was about to say something else when Kitty spoke up.

"I can't believe it. That child is Danny. Ember, how did Danny de-age to a two year old?"

"First off, he is a three year old and I de-aged him to that age."

"Ember, why did you de-age Danny to a three year old?" Kitty asked me. I already had an answer to this one.

"Because I never had a chance to be a mother and I always saw how Danny's real parents treat him in the human world. They treat him bad Kitty. They force him to do things that he does not even want to do. He has been getting yelled at constantly, and Danny yells back as well. One day, I overheard him talking to his parents and I heard him wish that he was never their son. When I heard Danny say that, I could tell that he was heartbroken. I was about to fly off when I overheard say something that made me want to turn him into a three year old. I overheard him say that he wished that there was a way for him to be raised by someone else. Ever since then, I looked up age regression for I wanted to know what the effects were. I noticed that there was very little effects, but I found out something that I did not know. When a ghost goes through age regression, they literally de-age, but I saw that the methods that it had listed took too long so I devised my own method. I found out that there was a special type of fabric that when it is worn, it shrinks the body. I made multiples of Danny's suits and whenever he would be sleeping, I would take off his suit and I would replace it with a smaller suit, but that only took care of his height. So, through some of my own experiments, I was able to make a simple potent ingredient that when digested, it literally de-ages the body. I have been using that on Danny whenever I would make something to eat for the both of us. That is why Danny looks like that right now," I said as I finished.

"Wow Ember, I can see that you had to go through a lot for you to get what you want," Kitty said.

"Yeah, I know, but I can be a better mother to Danny than his actual mother. I will not be constantly yelling at him and I will raise him with kindness. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to Danny." I left Kitty and I went back to Danny making sure that he was alright.

_Danny's POV – Five Minutes Ago:_

I was still in the cart eating the cookie that Ember got me when we passed the cookie sampling booth. I looked over at both Ember and Kitty and I saw that they were both talking a lot. I wanted to know what they were talking about, but I was not going to pry into Ember's business. As I was eating the cookie, I had a random flashback that I had with my mom a month ago.

(Flashback – A Month Ago)

I was in my room trying to stay away from my mother because recently, she has been yelling at me about everything that I have been doing. She was saying that I was hanging out with my friends too much and that I had to focus more on my studying. The reason why I hang out with my friends is because they help me fight ghosts, well actually, help me trap them to be exact. They really do not fight them at all. I was about to go ghost when my mother burst in.

"Danny, I need you to do something and no it can't wait."

"What is it mom?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I need you to go and get some supplies for your father and me from the hardware store. We are too busy to go and get them ourselves." When she said that both she and dad was too busy to go and get the supplies themselves, I got mad.

"You know what, I am tired of being your errand boy. I almost do everything in this house except for paying the bills. All you two ever do is tinker the entire day away in the basement creating nothing but trash. Seriously, I wish that I was someone else's son besides yours. You are always yelling at me and I am tired of it." I stormed off when I said that to my mom.

(End Flashback)

I was kind of curious as to why I had that flashback at that moment. It was like it was trying to tell me something, but what? I would find out what it means later. I continued to make sure no one came by to take anything out of the cart. I looked over at Ember and I saw her walk back to me and the cart. Ember then resumed pushing the cart and she resumed of getting her groceries. Within minutes, I saw that Ember was done shopping for she went to the register and was checking out the items that was in the cart. As she was checking out the items, the ghost that was tending to the cash register saw me.

"Oh, you are a cute one, aren't you?" I just kind of blushed when she did that. The next thing that she did surprise me. She took out a sucker and she gave it to me. I had to admit, it was cool to be given free stuff. I took the wrapper off the sucker and I started to lick it. Ember saw me licking the sucker and spoke up.

"Well look at you. Don't spoil your appetite Danny. I am making dinner tonight."

"Okay," I said to Ember. I continued to look at Ember and a thought came to me, a weird thought. What if I stayed with Ember the way that I am now? There would be no more yelling, and I would be taken care of, of course I would help out whenever I could, but I knew that she was not going to be my mom. That was one threshold that I was not going to cross at all. I noticed that Ember was finished with the shopping and she paid the bill. I saw her press the warp button and I saw all of the groceries that was in the cart disappear in an instant. It was cool to see. The next thing that I knew, I was being lifted out of the cart by Ember and I was back on solid ground.

"Come on Danny, let's get back," Ember said. I did as she said. I flew right next to Ember's side and the both of us were back at her realm within an hour. When she opened up the door, I saw all of the groceries appear in the kitchen. It was cool. I still had the sucker in my mouth and remembering of what Ember told me earlier not to spoil my appetite, I threw the sucker away. I helped Ember put all of the food away. As I was helping Ember, I came across the bag that had the candy. I grabbed it and I put it behind my back. I tried to sneak off with it when Ember spotted me.

_Ember's POV:_

I was putting away all of the groceries when I saw Danny sneak off for some strange reason. I also noticed that he had his hands behind his back, so that got me wondering.

"Danny, what do you have behind your back?" I asked him in a motherly tone.

"Nothing," he said to me. I kind of already knew what he had behind his back, candy. I went to him and I looked behind him and I saw that he had the candy in his hands. I grabbed it and when I did, I saw Danny frown.

"Hey don't fret. You will have your candy, just not all of it. You can have two pieces a day. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay."

"Good, now help me with the rest of the groceries," I told Danny and that is what Danny did. He helped me put away all of the groceries. As I was making sure that everything was put away, I heard a knock on the front door. I went to the front door to see who it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ember's Breakdown**

_Skulker's POV:_

Here I was flying towards Ember's realm with hopes of me being able to get back with her. You see, Ember broke up with me a while ago and I tried numerous times to get her to come back to me, more accurately, for Ember to take me back, but they all failed. I approached her realm door and I knocked. I only had to wait for maybe a second for Ember opened up the door.

"Hey Ember. I was hoping that maybe….."

"Not interested. How many times do I have to tell you Skulker I do not like you anymore? I do not want to be with you or hang out with you. Just leave."

"But Ember, please hear me out," I said to Ember while standing in the doorway of Ember's realm door. As I was standing in her realm door, I saw a little boy walk by. As soon as I saw that, I spoke up.

"Uh Ember, who is that?" I asked while pointing to the boy.

"None of your business, only mine. Now leave me alone." I did not want leave her alone just yet for I had to know who that boy was. I barged in pushing Ember aside not caring of what happened to her at all. I went to the boy and when he turned around, I was shocked as to who it was. It was the whelp, Danny Phantom, but why was he so small? Seeing the opportunity, I decided to grab the whelp. I saw him struggle to get free.

"Well whelp, I will finally have your pelt," I said as I raised as my blade against him. What he did next I did not prepare for. The little bastard hit me with a sound attack from his mouth and it hurt like hell. The sound attack sounded more like a wail, and I remembered that he once used that power on me once before he was this small. I could tell that he has perfected the wail. After I got my bearings straight, I stormed towards the whelp to hit him. Before I had a chance to hit him, Ember stood in front of him. It looked like she was protecting him, but why would she protect the ghost boy that has caused us nothing but trouble? It did not make sense. As I charged towards him, I saw one of Ember's fist glow heavily with ecto-energy. Within seconds, Ember hit me with full force of the punch and it hurt like hell.

"Ember, what the hell are you doing woman?" I asked her with both confusion and anger at the same time.

_Ember's POV:_

I stood before Skulker for he was about to hurt Danny. I was mad. Before he even had a chance to even get Danny, I hit him full force with my fist and I saw Skulker fly back a few yards. I looked and I saw Danny cowering right behind me. No one scares him, no one. I walked towards Skulker to tell him to get the hell out when he spoke up.

"Ember, what the hell are you doing woman?" he asked me. I did not answer him at all for all I had within me was nothing but anger and rage. When I approached him, I hit him once more. When I hit him, I saw him fall down to the ground. I bent down and I grabbed Skulker and I said only two simple words to him.

"Get out," I told him. Skulker left as fast as possible as soon as I said that. As soon as he left, I went to Danny for I wanted to make sure that he was okay.

"Did he hurt you anywhere at all Danny?" I said while checking him thoroughly.

"I am okay Ember. Thank you for protecting me, even though I could have taken him down," Danny said to me.

"Danny, I know that you could have taken him down, but that does not matter. Look at you. You are now a toddler in a sense. What would have happened if you got hurt by fighting him? What if would have been a different ghost that was much stronger than him? I don't want to lose you Danny," I said to Danny as I held him in a hug as I cried a little bit.

_Danny's POV:_

I could not believe it. Ember just had a breakdown and it was because of what I said. I also noticed that Ember was hugging me tightly and I heard her cry as well. I did not know that Ember cared for me that much. I looked at Ember and I knew what I had to do and say to her.

"I am sorry Ember," I said as I returned the hug. I heard her sniffle and I saw her get up from the floor. I noticed that she continued to hold onto me. I could tell that she did not want to let me go at all.

"It is okay Danny. I just do not want to lose you that is all. Just promise me something Danny."

"What is it Ember?" I asked her.

"Promise me that you will not get hurt." I looked at Ember in a new way when she said that. I saw her as something else, someone that I wanted to be with.

"I promise Ember," I said to Ember.

"Thank you Danny. That is all that I ask for." I was caught off-guard of what Ember did next. Before she let me down, she gave me a small kiss on the forehead and I could tell that it was because she cared for me. I knew that I was going to have to look at Ember in a new light after what happened today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Danny's Decision and the Truth**

_Danny's POV:_

I was in the kitchen watching Ember as she made lunch for the both of us. I saw that she was making sandwiches. I grabbed the sandwich that Ember prepared for me and I ate it. It was a simple sandwich, a PB&J. I ate it and within a minute, it was gone. After it was gone, I went upstairs to my room. Yes, my room. Since I have been living here, I have decided to say that the guest room was my room now for I now sleep in that room and I have new clothes. I have thought of all that has happened during my time and stay here with Ember. I thought back on how she was taking care of me, she made sure that I was fed, she makes sure that I am clean and clothed, and she recently protected me from Skulker. She has done all these things for me and I still won't forget of what she recently said as well.

'What if would have been a different ghost that was much stronger than him? I don't want to lose you Danny.' Those two sentences have been running in my head ever since Skulker tried to get me, but it was really the last sentence that stuck out the most. It was as if Ember saw me as her son instead of just Danny. I thought about it and I just shook my head to try to get the thought out. I have even thought about of just flying out and try to start a new life as I am now, a three-year-old, but how would I even start a new life at that age? I then thought back to my real parents that are in the human realm since I am still half-human. Would they accept me as I am right now? Would they also accept me if I told them about my ghost-half? I had a lot of questions running through my head. I know that I was a three-year-old, but I had so many burdens already. What was I going to do, and where should I go? More importantly, should I stay here with Ember and just live with her and if I do that, what would my real mom do? Would she find me and try to rescue me? Would she try to hurt Ember to get to me? I had a lot of questions running through my head and I needed to sort them out, and I knew how. I would decide if I want to live here with Ember and be her new son, or if I should just go back to my real mom. That is how I was going to sort everything out. I went back downstairs and I saw Ember in the living room watching some TV. I had a question to ask her, and it was an important one.

"Ember," I said speaking up," do you actually like me living here with you?" I asked her.

_Ember's POV:_

I was in the living room watching some TV when I saw Danny walk to me, but the way that Danny was walking to me looked like as if he had a lot on his shoulder. I was about to speak up when Danny spoke up.

"Ember, do you actually like me living here with you?" he asked me. How could I answer that? I thought about it for a while and I had an answer to give to Danny to ease his burdens.

"Danny to tell you the truth, I do. I do like you living here with me. When you started to go through your changes, it gave me a chance to do something and that was to help you," I answered truthfully to Danny hoping that would ease his burdens.

"Thank you Ember. I am going to go back upstairs now."

"Okay Danny. Dinner will be ready by 7:30 PM. We are having steak tonight."

"Okay Ember." I saw Danny walk off back upstairs and I knew that he had a lot on his mind. I was curious as to what Danny had on his mind. I made myself invisible and I followed Danny upstairs until he got to the bedroom. I stayed close, but not too close for Danny to spot me. I wanted to know what was on his head.

_Danny's POV:_

I was back in my room thinking of the answer that Ember gave me. She said that she did like me living here with her and that it actually gave her a chance to help me. Even though that answered one of my main questions, I still had another question in mind.

"Should Ember be my new mom?" I thought out loud. I knew that I would have to think about it carefully. I still knew that I had my real mom in the human realm, but should I even go back? All that she has ever done to me was make me her personal errand boy and yell at me, but she is my mom. I was so confused I did not know what to do.

"I need some time to figure out some things, and I need to know if Ember actually cares about me in that sense before I even make my decision." I continued to think about whether if Ember actually was already caring about me as her son instead of as just Danny.

_Ember's POV:_

I was shocked when I heard the question that Danny said out loud. He was considering if I should be his mother or not. I could tell that he was thinking about this carefully. I looked at the time and I saw that it was getting closer to 7 PM. I went downstairs and I started to make dinner for both Danny and I. I started to make the steak and the mashed potatoes. I knew that I could not do the regular mashed potatoes so I had to go with the instant mashed potatoes. I then started on making a vegetable which was peas for tonight. I had all three things going at once. I made sure that the steak did not burn at all and I made sure that the peas were not overdone. When 7:30 PM came, all the food was done. I took everything out of the oven and off the stove and I placed it all on the table. I saw Danny coming to the kitchen and walk towards the table.

"Dinner is done Danny, but be careful. It just came out of the oven and it is hot," I told him.

"Okay. Thank you Ember." I placed a plate before him and I put a steak on his plate. I did not put a big steak on the plate. It was small enough for him to eat. As I was eating mine, I saw that he was having trouble cutting the steak.

"Do you need me to help you Danny?" I asked.

"Yes please." I went to Danny's plate and I cut his steak into small bits for him to eat. I could tell that he was happy when he did that. I looked at Danny and I saw that he still had a great amount of burden on his shoulders. Seeing the burden that he was carrying made me a bit sad. I started to feel a little guilty of what I did to Danny as well. I knew that I had to tell him. Danny and I continued to eat and when the both of us were done eating, I saw Danny walk off and leave his plate on the table. I grabbed his plate and I placed it in the sink. I was not going to do dishes at all for I knew that I had to tell Danny. I followed Danny and I noticed that he went into the bedroom. I opened the door as soon as he closed it.

"Danny, there is something that I have to tell you," I said as I walked in and sat on the bed.

_Danny's POV:_

I was in my room still thinking whether or not if Ember should be my new mom or not when the door opened up. I saw Ember walk in.

"Danny, there is something that I have to tell you," she said as she sat on the bed.

"What is it Ember?" I asked her.

"I know what happened to you. I know what caused you to de-age to what you are now."

"You do? Tell me," I asked her with happiness in my voice.

"Danny, it was me. I did it." I could not believe my ears. Ember was the one that caused me to be like I am now. I was both a little mad and happy for what she did, but I had a question on my mind.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her.

"I am going to tell you the truth Danny. It all started in the human realm when I overheard you and your mom yelling back and forth from one another and I saw how badly she has been treating you. I was about to leave when I heard you say that you wished that she was not your mother and how you wished that you were somebody else's son. To tell you the truth, when I heard that, I devised a plan to make you de-age until you were three for I thought that I could be the person that could raise you. The reason why I stopped at three for you is because I did not know how to handle a baby, but I knew how to handle children when they are three for I used to babysit for many of the mothers here in the Ghost Zone." I heard Ember sigh. No doubt to take a break from what she was saying.

"Continue," I said to Ember.

"Like I said before, I devised a plan to de-age you until you were three. You see Danny, your suit that you used to wear, I made copies of your suit, but they were smaller and they were made out of a special fabric that when someone wears it, it causes the person wearing it to shrink. The food that you were eating was spiked with an extra ingredient to make your physical appearance to match the height that you are at. The aspirin that you took made you sound younger. That is how I changed you. Danny, I wanted to raise you." I could not believe it. Ember wanted to raise me as her own child, even though I am not really hers. I thought about everything that has happened to me. The incident with Skulker, her taking care of me, everything. That also explained the reason why for the flashback as well. I had my decision. I knew what I had to say and I knew where I was going to stay.

"Ember," I said speaking up," I would love to be your son. You are way far better than my actual parents. You actually care for me, you make sure that I am protected, and you make sure that I have everything that I might need and hearing your story confirms my decision. I am going to live with you from now on."

_Ember's POV:_

I had tears in my eyes for what Danny said to me. I was happy. Danny did want to be my son even after I told him what I did to him, and I did not even have to force him to be my son. I was about to say something when Danny latched onto me and gave me the biggest hug that he could possibly give me. What Danny said to me next made me smile.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too son," I said as I returned the hug. I was happy. I finally had what I wanted, a son, and nothing or anyone was going to take it away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mad Mom Maddie**

_Maddie's POV – Two Days Ago:_

I was waiting for Danny to come home to chew him out for he failed to get the supplies that was on the list for the invention that Jack and I were working on. I waited for hours on end when it started to get dark. Looking at the time on my watch, I saw that it was getting near 8 PM.

'Great. He must be hanging around his friends again,' I thought to myself. I continued to wait for him and it was starting to get later. I was started to get a little irritated.

"Where the hell is Danny?" I said speaking up. I grabbed my cell phone and I tried to call him. After a while, I heard a ring on the other side and I also heard a ring from upstairs as well. I was curious as to what it was so I followed the ringing. I was surprised to see that it was coming from Danny's room. When I got inside Danny's room, I saw his phone right there on the bed stand. Upon seeing this, I was fueling with anger.

"The next time that I see Danny, he is grounded for a month," I said. Looking at the time on my watch, I knew that he was not going to be coming back home later on tonight. I went to my room and I started to get myself ready for bed. I knew that tomorrow would be a new day, and tomorrow was going to be the day that Danny was going to get into trouble.

_Maddie's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up and I immediately went to Danny's room to see if he could have come home at all last night while I was sleeping. When I arrived in his room, I saw that he was not there. My anger towards Danny was dying down as it slowly turned into concern and worrisome. I was actually starting to worry of what was happening to Danny.

"Where is Danny?" I asked with worry in my voice. I was afraid of what could have happened to Danny. I went downstairs and I saw my husband Jack in the living room.

"Jack, Danny did not come home last night," I told him.

"What? So we do not have the parts for the invention that we are working on?" As soon as Jack said that, my concern's for Danny went out the window again and it turned back into anger.

"No we do not have the parts at all. When I find Danny, he is going to be in so much trouble." Jack and I went downstairs and we continued to work on the invention that Jack and I were building for the past week. Hours went by and we heard the door open up. Thinking that it might be Danny, I ran upstairs only to see that it was Jazz.

_Jazz's POV:_

I just got inside my house to start working on my homework when I saw my mom run upstairs.

"Oh, I thought that you were Danny," my mom said.

"No I am not Danny. Why, did something happen?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, your brother did not show up last night at all." When my mom told me that, I started to worry about Danny. I was the only person that actually did care about Danny. I was the only one that actually took care of him, helped him with his homework, and I even cook for Danny and I. I still won't forget the ecto-dogs that my mom tried to make. They attacked they my dad and also attacked Danny as well. I saw my mom walk back downstairs. The only thing that my parents ever cared about was ghosts. Yeah, you heard me. You see, my parents are ghost hunters, or they try to be ghost hunters. Since I was worried about Danny, I would try to find him since my parents do not care about anything except for their stupid inventions. Sometimes I even wonder why my parents even had Danny and I. I went upstairs to my bedroom for I had an idea on how to find Danny. I would create a device to find Danny for me. I grabbed the blueprints that I made myself from my desk drawer and I started. The device was called the boo-merang. It is a device that when it locks onto an ecto-plasmic signature, it tracks it and goes to it. It took me an hour to build since I knew how to build it.

"Success," I said as I was holding it. I went downstairs to the lab and I saw my mom and dad still tinkering away at their invention. I continued to walk past them until I got to the ghost portal, the thing that was responsible for Danny's powers. You see, I knew about my brother's ghost half for a while and I would always help him without him not knowing. I was about to throw the boo-merang into the Ghost Zone when my mom saw me.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" she asked me.

_Maddie's POV:_

Jack and I were still building our new piece of ghost hunting equipment that I failed to notice Jazz walk in. We were busy building that I turned around to get a piece of the invention from the opposite table. That is when I saw Jazz.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" I asked her. I looked in her hands and I saw that she had a boomerang of some sorts that she was holding. I

"I am going to find Danny since you do not care about him."

"How are you going to find Danny with that?" I asked while pointing at the boomerang that she had in her hands.

"Easy since he is half-ghost and he is also the ghost boy that protects Amity Park." When Jazz said that to me, I was mad.

"He is WHAT? He is the ghost boy that Jack and I have been hunting? Oh, Danny is in so much trouble when I find him."

"Not if I find him first mom. All you ever do is yell at Danny and you make him your personal errand boy and I am tired of it. Now if you excuse me, I have to find Danny." I saw Jazz throw the boomerang that she had in her hands towards the ghost portal and I saw that she was about to jump into the ghost portal without protection.

"Jazz, you can seriously get hurt if you jump into the Ghost Zone like that."

"I don't care. I am going to find Danny and I am not going to bring him back at all. Congratulations, considered both of your children gone." When she was done talking to me, I saw her jump into the Ghost Zone. I could not believe it. Not only do I now know where Danny is, but I now know where Jazz was heading.

"Jack, we are going to get our children back," I said before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Jazz Changes**

_Jazz's POV – One day before current time of Danny's POV:_

I jumped into the Ghost Zone trying to find Danny for I cared about him. When I jumped in, I started to feel pain everywhere, but I did not care at all. I continued to follow the boo-merang for as long as possible. As I was following the boo-merang, I saw someone in the distance grab it. It was Kitty, one of my enemies.

"Kitty, let go of it right now. I am here to find Danny," I told her.

"Oh Jazz, you are trying to find Danny. Why are you trying to find him?"

"He is my brother and I care for him."

"Well Jazz, I can point you in the direction where Danny is at. You do not have to use this thing at all to find him." When Kitty said that to me, I tried to fly over to her. Kitty saw my attempt and she flew over to me instead.

"Thanks Kitty. So, where is Danny?" I asked her.

"Danny is with his mother." I was confused. Danny was not with my mother. I just left from there.

"Uh Kitty, he is not with our mom. I just left from there about an hour ago."

"No, not your mother, his mother." I was even more confused of what Kitty said to me. Danny was with his mom, but not with my mom. It does not make sense at all.

_Kitty's POV:_

I could tell that Jazz was confused of what I said to her. I told her that Danny was with his mother, but not with Jazz's mother. I knew that I had to clarify for her.

"Jazz, Danny is with Ember, his mother," I said making it more clearly for Jazz. I saw Jazz was frozen on the spot when I told her that Danny was with Ember. I was about to say something to Jazz when she spoke up. It seems as if she did not stay frozen for that long.

"I can't believe it. Ember can't be Danny's mother. Ember is only 21 and Danny is 18."

"No, Ember is 21 and Danny is 3." As soon as I said that Danny was three years old to Jazz, I saw that she was even more confused.

"Jazz, I know that you are confused right now, but I have to tell you, Ember is happy that she is taking care of Danny. If you really love Danny, you will let him be with his mother," I said to Jazz.

"Kitty, you are right, but I have a simple favor to ask of you if I may."

"What is that?"

"Can you please take me to Ember's realm so that I can see Danny? That is all."

"Jazz, no problem."

_Jazz's POV:_

I was happy with what Kitty said to me. I asked her to take me to see Danny and she said that she would. We were about to leave when she stopped.

"What is the problem Kitty?" I asked her.

"It is getting late. It is near 10 PM. Why don't you follow me to my realm and you can spend the night there. I can take you to see Danny tomorrow. Is that okay?" Kitty asked me. I just looked at her and I just nodded my head yes. Within moments, Kitty was taking me to her realm. We arrived at her realm in about 30 minutes if I was to guess. When I arrived in Kitty's realm, I saw that it looked like a mansion. I was surprised.

"Wow Kitty, this place is huge," I said speaking up.

"Thank you. The realm that I am in right now was also the house that I used to live in when I was alive. You see, my parents were rich and they had everything that any person could want. I was given the best things from all around the world. One day during the summer, my parents left the house and left me all alone. I was a little scared to tell you the truth, but overtime, I decided to use it against my advantage. It was a week after my parents left that I heard some noises outside. I went outside and I saw bulldozers at the ready to tear down the house. I tried to stop them, but I failed and the result was my death. I could not believe it. I was crushed by a metal pipe that fell from the ceiling. When the bulldozers were done, they started clean-up of all of the debris. When they were cleaning up, they saw my body and the construction workers that was tearing down the house that day was arrested for murder. I found out that the construction workers were hired by one of my dad's rival companies to tear down the house. When my parents came back, they saw the state of the house and they were wrecked, but when they saw my lifeless body, it tore them up bad. I found out that ever since that day, my parents made contributions everywhere to help out all of the children that needed help. I still miss my parents." I could not believe it. It was such a sad story that I heard.

"Kitty, I am sorry about what has happened to you," I said to her trying to console her.

"It is okay Jazz. Here, let me show you the room that you can use while you are staying here." I followed Kitty around and I noticed that she stopped at door. I saw her open it up and I saw a grand, luxurious bedroom. I was amazed. I went to the bed and I plopped on it. It was comfortable and I loved it.

"I can enjoy this. Uh Kitty, I have a question that I want to ask you."

"What is that Jazz?"

"Would it be okay if I live with you? I do not want to return to my home. My mother is uncaring, selfish, and she is downright just a bitch. I am sorry about the language Kitty."

"Jazz, you can stay here. I would love the company." I was happy when Kitty said that I could stay. I looked at the time and I noticed that it was starting to get close to 11 PM. I went back to the bedroom that Kitty said I could use and I got myself ready for bed. I could not wait for tomorrow. I would be able to see my brother again.

_Kitty's POV:_

I saw Jazz sleeping and I was happy that she was staying here with me. I looked at her and I saw that she was changing right before my eyes. I saw that her hair changed from the red that it always has been to a shade of silver. I could not believe it. It was as if Jazz was changing into a ghost right before my eyes. I thought about changing Jazz into possibly my daughter, but I just threw that thought away. Maybe, Jazz could be my sister. I left the room for I was too was getting tired. I went to my room and I slept.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jazz Meets Danny**

_Jazz's POV – The Next Day (Current Time):_

I woke up feeling refreshed. It felt great. I got up from the bed that I was in and I was about to leave the room when I saw a note on the door.

"Jazz, I got you some clean clothes for you to wear. I hope you like them. If you want to get cleaned up, the shower is down the hall to the left of the room." I looked at the clothes that Kitty set for me. I looked at them and I saw that they were cute. I grabbed them and I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. It took me a while to find the bathroom for the place was huge. When I stepped in the bathroom, I was amazed. It was a double bath. I saw that there was a shower and a tub, both separate from one another. I looked and I saw twin sinks. I could not believe the size of the bathroom. I looked around and I saw a cabinet that was filled with nothing but skin creams, moisturizers, everything to make anyone's skin look healthy. I grabbed some of them and I proceeded to get clean. I decided to use the tub for I wanted to soak. It felt great. After I was cleaned up, I got dressed in the clothes that Kitty brought me. When I was fully dressed, I left the bathroom and I went downstairs. As I was heading downstairs, I smelled something good.

"Something smells good." I continued to follow the smell when I reached a kitchen. I saw Kitty cooking.

"Oh Jazz, you are up. Breakfast is almost done if you want some," Kitty said to me.

"Thank you Kitty." I went to the table and I sat down and waited for the food to be done. I only had to wait for maybe a minute when Kitty brought the food to the table. What I saw made my mouth water. It was pancakes with sausage, eggs, and toast. I bit into the food and I was surprised on how good it was. Kitty and I both ate until the both of us were done.

"Thanks for the food Kitty," I said to her.

"No problem Jazz. Now you said that you wanted to see Danny?"

"That is correct Kitty. Please take me to see my brother." I could not wait. In just a matter of hours, I would be able to see my brother once again. Kitty and I started to fly, well it was more like as I held onto Kitty as she led me to Ember's realm. The both of us flew for hours.

_Danny's POV – Current Time:_

Here I was hugging my new mom knowing for a fact that I was going to live with her from now on. I could tell that she was happy as well. As I was hugging her, both my mom and I heard a knock at the door.

"I will get it mom," I said as I got up from the bed and went downstairs to answer the door. When I opened up the door, I was surprised at who I saw. I saw Jazz, my sister, with Kitty. I could not believe it.

"Jazz, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Danny, I am here just to see how you are doing, and to see if you are also okay as well."

"Well Jazz, I am doing fine with my mom," I said to Jazz. I knew Ember, my new mom, would smile if she heard me.

"I can see that Danny. Danny, there is something that I have to tell you," Jazz said to me. What could Jazz have to say?

"What is it Jazz?"

"I have left my parents and I am now living in the Ghost Zone with Kitty." I was shocked of what Jazz told me. She was now living in the Ghost Zone away from her parents and she was living with Kitty. I can't believe it. I thought a human could not live in the Ghost Zone. All of a sudden, my mom came downstairs.

_Ember's POV:_

I was walking down the stairs when I overheard that Danny was talking to someone. When I was fully downstairs, I saw that Danny was talking to both Kitty and Jazz. When I saw Jazz, I was confused. Why was Jazz here?

"Hello Kitty and Jazz. Why don't you come into the living room instead of standing in the doorway," I said to the both of them. That is what they did. They came inside and sat down on the couch. I knew that Kitty always came by just to visit me, but Jazz coming here has got me wondering something that I have to ask.

"Why are you here Jazz?" I asked her.

"The reason why I am here is because I wanted to see how my brother is doing. That is all. I just wanted to see that he was being taken care of properly." I smiled when I heard Jazz say that. She was only here to see how Danny was doing.

"As you can see, Danny is doing okay with me. So Jazz, are you going to go back to the human realm now?" I asked her.

"No, I am living here in the Ghost Zone with Kitty. I moved out of my parent's house." I was surprised when she said that. I thought that a human could not live in the Ghost Zone. I was about to say something when I saw that Jazz's hair was silver. I could not believe it. The Ghost Zone must be having an effect on her. I looked at the time and I noticed that it was getting late.

"Well you two, Danny and I are going to go to bed now. It is starting to get late," I said to the both of them. I saw the both of them leave.

"Danny, it is time for bed," I said to him.

"Okay mom." I smiled when Danny said that to me. Danny and I both got ready for bed. I could not wait for tomorrow for tomorrow was going to be the first official day as mother and son for both Danny and I. What I did not know was that tomorrow, Danny was going to be taken away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Taken**

_Maddie's POV – One day ago:_

I was mad at what I saw Jazz do. She just jumped into the Ghost Zone and she said that she was going to find Danny before Jack and I find him. When she said that to me, I was mad. I was going to find Danny and I was going to make him come back with me and he is going to do what I tell him, no matter what it is. I looked at the time and I saw that it was still early in the morning. Wanting to get a head start on finding Danny, Jack and I both took the specter speeder and we went into the Ghost Zone. We looked for hours on end trying to find both Danny and Jazz, but they were nowhere to be seen at all. Not wanting to give up the search, and not wanting to leave the Ghost Zone, Jack and I landed the specter speeder and we stayed in it for the night.

_Maddie's POV – The Next Day (Current Time):_

Jack and I both woke up early for we wanted to find our children. It was a good thing that we had a genetic scanner built into the specter speeder. We first wanted to find Danny for I was mad that he did not tell me that he was the ghost boy that we have been hunting. As Jack and I were looking for our kids, we came by some flora in the Ghost Zone. Due to me being a scientist, I went out in a suit for I did not want to be affected at all. I grabbed a sample of the flora. I could not wait to study it when Jack and I got back. As Jack and I continued our search, we came across something that we did not expect, animals. I could not believe it. We saw them running through a forest on a floating island and it was amazing.

"Jack, we have to go down there and get some samples," I told him.

"Maddie, I thought that we were here to try to find Danny and Jazz," Jack said to me. Knowing that he was right, I put aside my excitement. Jack and I continued our search for Danny. As we were looking, the genetic scanner picked up on Danny's signature. We flew off to it as fast as possible. When we arrived at the spot where Danny's signature should be, we saw a door.

"Danny must be behind this door," I said to Jack. Before Jack and I left the specter speeder, we suited up and geared up before we left.

"Ready Jack?"

"I am ready Maddie." Jack and I stormed through the door and what we saw shocked us. Danny was a toddler.

_Danny's POV:_

I was in the living room with my mom about to watch some TV when all of a sudden, the door was blown off from its hinges. I could tell that my mom was curious as to what caused it. We did not have to wait that long for the answer for I saw my old parents come through the door. When they came in, I was scared for I knew that they were going to try and take me away from my new mom.

"Protect me," I said as I ran right behind Ember. I saw Ember take an offensive stance towards my parents.

"What do you two want?" my mom said to my old parents, my human parents.

"We are here for Danny, my son," I heard my old mother say. I knew that I had to say something.

"I am not your son anymore. I am Ember's son, and she is my mom. Stay away from her." As soon as I said that to my old mom, I saw that she was heartbroken.

"Danny, you can't mean that," my old mother said to me a bit heartbroken.

"I mean it. All that you ever do is yell at me and make me do your stupid bidding. You barely take care of me. At least Ember, my new mom, takes care of me better than you do."

_Maddie's POV:_

I could not believe my ears. My son, my own son, said that he does not want to be my son anymore. I knew what I had to do.

"Danny, you are coming back with us and that is final." As soon as I said that, I fired an ecto-net towards Danny and captured him. As soon as he was in the net, I heard him crying out.

"Mommy, help me," he said. I saw the ghost charge towards us to get Danny back. I could not do anything to the ghost, but I saw Jack shoot the ghost that was charging at us with the new and improved Fenton Bazooka. When it hit with the ghost, she fell unconscious.

"Come on Jack, we have to get back. Danny, we are going to change you back to our son."

"No. I want my mommy. Mommy, help me," I heard Danny cry out towards the ghost.

_Ember's POV:_

I could not believe it. Here I was lying on the ground unconscious and my son, my new son, was taken away from me. I was heartbroken. I even heard him calling out towards me. I tried to get up, but I found out that I was too weak to do anything. I have lost the person that I wanted to protect the most. I could not believe it. I started crying for I wanted my son back. As I was crying, I saw a little vortex appear right before me and I saw a ghost step out of the vortex. Who I saw made me happy. It was Clockwork.

"Clockwork…." I said weakly.

"Ember, I know what you are going to say and what you want me to do. I must tell you that I can't do anything, but you can. I can give you the power that is needed to go and get your son back. Ember, what I hold in my hand is the essence of Danny's power from the moment that he was created. Ember, I am going to fuse Danny's essence into you thus making you the strongest ghost, besides him, in all of the Ghost Zone, but I must warn you. You will change drastically." I heard everything that Clockwork told me and I knew what I had to do.

"Do it Clockwork." I saw Clockwork move closer to me and I saw him fuse Danny's essence within me. As soon as he fused it within me, I felt a surge of power that I always wished that I had. I felt that I had gotten stronger and I felt that the injuries that I sustained from the blast from the weapon disappear. I could not believe it. I felt very powerful, but I was curious about something. Clockwork said that I was going to change drastically. I was curious as to what changes happened. I went to the nearest mirror and I saw that my flaming blue hair changed to a flaming white, I had color to my skin, and I was at least a couple of inches taller. I could not believe it. I tried to see if I was turned into a half-ghost, but I found out that I remained as a full-ghost. I did not mind at all. All that I had on my mind was going to get my son back. I flew off from my realm towards Danny.

"Don't worry Danny. Mommy is coming for you."

_Danny's POV:_

Here I was trapped within an ecto-net by my parents. I could not believe it. I tried phasing out of it, but I found out that I could not. I changed into my human half to get out of the net, but I found out that even in my human half, I could not even get out of it.

'Crap, my old parents must have upgraded the ecto-net. Mom, wherever you are, please come and rescue me,' I thought to myself. I knew that my mom would come and rescue me for she told me that she was going to protect me. I started cry again when all of a sudden, I saw a little orb appear before me. I was curious as to what it was, but my curiosity was short lived for I saw a note attached to the orb.

"Essence of Ember." I was curious as to what it meant, but thinking of what it might do, I grabbed it and I phased it into my body. As soon as I phased it into my body, I started to hurt everywhere. The pain quickly stopped and when it did, I was curious as to why I was hurting. I wanted to see if I changed again, but I noticed that there was no mirror anywhere near at all. Still noticing that I was stuck in the ecto-net, I tried to get out of it. I kept on struggling until I arrived back at the lab. My old dad carried me to the Fenton Stockade's and threw me in. I could not believe it.

"Danny, stop crying. You are my son, not that wretched ghost's son at all," my old mom said to me.

"And turn back into a human. I do not want to see you as a ghost ever again." I at least tried to turn back into my human half, but when I tried, I found out that I could not. That is when it hit me, I was a full-ghost. I could not believe it.

"What did I say? I said to turn back into your human half right now," my old mom said yelling at me.

"I can't," I said still crying.

"What do you mean that you can't?"

"I mean, I am a full-ghost," I said yelling at her while still crying. As soon as I said that, I just curled up and waited for my mom to come and get me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mother to the Rescue**

_Ember's POV:_

I was flying as fast as I could so that way I could get my son back. I already knew where he was. He was being held by his old parents, no doubt in the lab. As I was flying, I saw Kitty and Jazz in the distance. I flew to them real quick to see if they would be able to help me out. As I was flying towards them, I could not believe of what I saw. I saw Jazz flying all by herself and I saw her shooting ecto-beams. I could not believe it.

"Kitty, Jazz," I said to them as I approached them.

"Uh, do we know you?" Jazz said speaking up. Of course they would not recognize me. I changed, but I knew that I had to say something to let them know who I was.

"Danny was taken away from me by his old parents," I said. As soon as I said that, Kitty spoke up.

"Ember, is that you?"

"Yes it is Kitty. It is me."

"How did you change?" I knew that I had to tell Kitty.

"Clockwork. He gave me something called 'Essence of Danny' and told me to fuse it to myself. As soon as I did that, I changed into this," I said while gesturing my entire body.

"Well Ember, I must say, you look better like that."

"Thank you Kitty. So, can you help me get Danny back?" I asked them. I saw Kitty and Jazz look at one another.

"Sure. My sister and I can help you out." As soon as Kitty said that, I was confused.

"What? Kitty, did you just say that Jazz is your sister?"

"I sure did. Actually, it was more of her idea. Well Ember, let's go and get your son back." I smiled when she said that. Kitty, Jazz, and I all flew together to get my son. I could not wait to get Danny back.

_Maddie's POV:_

I could not believe my ears when Danny said that he was now a full-ghost. In a way, I wanted to know how he changed into a full-ghost. Jack and I started to withdraw Danny's ecto-plasm from him and we tested it. As we were testing Danny's ecto-plasm, I saw that he shrunk a couple of inches right before my eyes. I could not believe it. I also noticed that his plain white hair changed into a small white flame. I could not believe it. Danny was starting to show characteristics from the ghost that he said was supposedly his mother. After studying Danny's ecto-plasm, Jack and I was able to find a way to change Danny from a ghost into a human, a full-human. He would no longer be a ghost any longer.

"Jack, grab him and make sure to use the ecto-shackles on him."

"On it Maddie." I saw Jack go to the Fenton Stockade's and grab Danny. Danny was of course trying to fight off Jack, but Jack was able to grab Danny and strap him to the table. The both of us saw Danny struggling.

"You know that it is futile Danny. We are going to change you back into our normal human son. You will no longer be that wretched ghost's son anymore. Jack, give me the vial." Jack handed me the vial and I placed it within a syringe to inject into Danny.

"Get away from me."

"I am doing this for your own good," I said. I was about to insert the needle into him when I heard him yell.

"MOMMY!"

"Get away from my son," Jack and I both heard someone say. We looked at the ghost portal and we saw a woman step through the portal. A woman that looked like Danny. She too had flaming white hair and looked exactly like Danny.

_Ember's POV – A Couple of Minutes Ago:_

Kitty, Jazz, and I were all still flying and we saw the Fenton Portal up ahead. As we approached the Fenton Portal, I heard screaming.

"MOMMY!" I heard Danny say. When I heard that, I was angry. No one hurts my son.

"Get away from my son," I said yelling through the ghost portal. I stepped through the ghost portal and I saw my son strapped to a table and I saw both of his old parents holding something in their hands. I saw that it looked like something that they were going to inject Danny with. When I saw that, I got mad and I started to yell at them. When I yelled, I was surprised that Danny's ghostly wail came out of my mouth. I saw both of his old parents fly back from the wail. I quickly covered my mouth due to what happened.

'Oh my god, I have Danny's powers,' I thought to myself. I saw both his old parents get up and charge towards me. I wanted to use my fire powers on them, but instead, ice-blasts came out of my hands. I could not believe it. I had access to all of Danny's powers. I was in shock. I looked over at Danny and I saw both Kitty and Jazz unstrapping him from the table.

_Danny's POV:_

I could not believe what I saw. I saw my mom, my real mom, Ember, step from the ghost portal and use the ghostly wail on my parents. I could not believe it. I thought that I was the only one that could use the ghostly wail. I even saw that my mom used my ice powers as well. I could not believe it. I noticed that my mom looked different. I saw that she had a white flaming hair instead of a blue flaming hair and I saw that her skin color looked exactly like mine. I noticed that I was still strapped to the table and I tried to get out of the shackles. As I was trying to get out, I saw both Kitty and Jazz unstrap me.

"Thank you Jazz, Kitty," I said to the both of them.

"Well, that is Aunt Kitty to you know," my sister Jazz said to me. I was confused. I continued to watch my mom beat the crap out of my old parents. It was awesome. As soon as I was out of the shackles, Jazz held onto me for until my mom was done beating up my old parents.

"If you ever lay another hand on my son, I will not hesitate to send you to the Ghost Zone. Do you understand?" my mom said to my old parents. I saw my old parents nod their heads 'yes' and I saw my mom walk towards me. She grabbed me out of Jazz's arms and she held onto me. I gave her the biggest hug that I could. I was happy.

"Let's go home," my mom said to me. My mom continued to hold onto me until the both of us returned home. As soon as we got inside, I was set down on the ground and my mom went to work fixing the damage that was done to her realm. Within moments, the place was fixed up. As soon as the entire placed was fixed up, I ran to my mom and I gave her the biggest hug that I could give her.

"I love you mom," I said as I was hugging her.

"I love you too Danny." Ever since then, Ember and I lived happily together.

**Hey Everyone, I hope that you like this story. I tried to write only a MamaEmber Story that only involved Danny becoming Ember's son. I hope that you like it. I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
